Caedmon's Call
by ali10
Summary: Okay this is the third book in my valdemar trilogy... Asia's Choice and Cymon are the first 2 installments, it isn't necessary to read either of them first but if you want to I would appreciate any r&ring. This is now in it's glorified completeness!
1. Caedmon's Fall

Disclaimer: this is the part of the show where I say I own nothing (which is basically true) if its new I will gladly take credit for it, (unless you don't like it (in which case I blame… ummmm the freshman yeah, blame everything on frosh) ) the familiar stuff probably belongs to Mercedes Lackey.

A/N alright this one is gonna be extremely weird but it is the third installment of my newly proclaimed as a trilogy, trilogy.  The first two are Asia's Choice and Cymon, neither is necessary to read them before this (but as the review grubbing personage that I am it is recommended)… oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last few chaps of Cymon.  

The dream images moved about in a hazy setting.  A face floated within a crowded room.  I tried to reach the one it represented but couldn't.  I woke up feeling rather dizzy.  As always the dream slowly faded as the field around me became more real than the other city.

I looked across the companion's field knowing that this was finally the one I was looking for, my Chosen.  I decided to head to the stable for my breakfast since the sun was on its way up anyway.  While I was eating I ran across my older half-brother, he already had his chosen.  A full Herald called Kern.  I tried to avoid him, not wanting another of his high-minded lectures on how I would one day be able to look back on my time without a herald as a great character builder.

            I thought he had me when our eyes met and I felt doomed to hear him out until my cousin Savannah intercepted him to talk his ear off about something or other.

            _:Thanks, Sav,: _I sent her with heartfelt gratitude.  

She winked at me, _:No problem little cousin, I'll talk to you later?:_

_:Yeah,: _I agreed.  I left the stable in a hurry to be away.  I retreated to the back area behind the groves.  There was something weird about my dreams, an otherworldly quality that led me to believe that I wasn't going to be finding my herald in Valdemar.  I was so impatient to be on the road that had I felt the slightest indication of a direction I would have been gone already.  But that was the problem I felt pulled in all directions at once.  I could see my chosen, sometimes more clearly than I had ever seen anything, but I didn't have a clue where to look.

I spent most of the morning wandering aimlessly, hoping to pick up a clue or anything.  Finally Savannah approached me.

_:I should have known you'd be up here Caedmon,: _she said happily.

_:Have I been back here that much?:_

_:No, but anybody who knew you would look here first with your current mood.  If you were around anyone else I doubt you have the control to keep you speech private.:_

_:Oh, am I talking too loud?:_

_:Just a smidge,: _Savannah admitted.

_:Sorry Sav, I just can't seem to figure it all out.:_

_:It'll come to you…:_

_:It's been coming  for months now, when will I know?:_

_:No one can tell you that, but you will know eventually.:_

_:I suppose,: _I agreed reluctantly acknowledging the truth.

:Cheer up Caedmon, in the mean time just enjoy being free of all the worries riding circuit will bring.:

_:They're worries I'd just s soon have, their benefits outweigh them.:_

_:Poor little colt … having to spend your carefree days frolicking in the fields!: _Savannah teased.  I ignored the tone.

:I do pity poor little me!:

:Well, you seem to be doing all right 'cous, I'll talk to you later okay?:

_:Yeah, I'll brood without you…:_

Savannah left and I continued to mope in my little corner of the field until the bell signaling a break in classes rang.  Then I contemplated leaving I could generally mooch treats off of the students of all three collegiums.  I was slowly trudging along when I felt a disturbance in the ley-lines in my area.  Since I had nothing better to do I decided to meander over and investigate.

I saw a gray clad heraldic trainee concentrating.  Ah, that would be the source of the problem.  I watched from a distance drifting closer.  Whatever he was trying seemed rather too intricate for a child of his apparent age, but with herald-mages who could tell.  There was no attendant companion ready to know him over the head for going beyond his skill level so I assumed his experiment had been approved.  Except for the fact that he was practicing way back here.   No one did much of anything back behind the groves; it was too far out of the way.

As the pattern started to solidify I realized with horrifying certainty that the child was trying to create a gate.  Key word trying.  I could see the magic starting to curl out of his control.  It reached back for him and he didn't even notice.

 I called for anyone else in the area to come help and then charged for the kid fully intending to do something.  I doubted anyone else could get to him in time.  I heard the trainee's mind-call to his companion moments later I saw the vague white blur approaching him.  The other wouldn't make it in time.  If I did veered off the boy would be consumed by the magic he had poured into his creation.  Probably would serve the ambitious young upstart right!  

I continued to head straight for him.  I could think of one way to save him.  Running straight at the convulsing hole of a gate I wrested control of the apparition from the trainee.  On my way past him I nudged him aside with my broad head and charged straight at the oblivion of the gate.  There was nowhere near enough time to stop.  I was going into the void.

I wondered briefly if that was the reason I hadn't known which way to go, because I would be dead.  Dead companions don't chose.  Then there  was no more thought, just nothing…

A/N hehehe did/will Caedmon die?  Who was that trainee?  What kind of irresponsible companion let him run off?  Learn that and much much more by tuning in (I watch (yes I did mean watch) way too much radio) next time!! In the meantime review, review, review!!!!!!!!


	2. Horsetalk

Disclaimer: this is the part of the show where I say I own nothing (which is basically true) if its new I will gladly take credit for it, (unless you don't like it (in which case I blame… ummmm the freshman yeah, blame everything on frosh) ) the familiar stuff probably belongs to Mercedes Lackey.

A/N First a general thankee to all the reviews on the last few chaps of Cye. And now individual thanks to all reviewers of the first chap of this fic: Stee of course you're right, but its much more fun for him to be dead…but then I'd have to go to all the trouble of finding another name and that is a daunting prospect so yeah thank you much. Andi G. thanks, much as I'd like to claim that concept as my own I got it from one I read so I hereby disclaim it!!!!! (but thanks anyhow) Fireblade K'Chona I hope you keep watching thanks for the review Hawk-Sister yeah, that was supposed to be Kern's herald who happens to be Caedmon's brother. Thanks for the review. Katsiebee I'll keep writing for a good long time. Thanks for the review my fascination with cliffhangers has more to do with the irritating apparition I call 'the evil tone of doom' better known as the bell signaling the end of classes. Okay epiphany… I live in a thriving metropolis… compared to medieval cities that is…. By any other standards the tallest building in town (3 whole stories) is a joke… but back then … a mansion! Thus even a mid-sized modern city is beyond imaging to someone from say Valdemar?

Before I forget (which I did until I got to it so I am now back here adding it in (blah) is when the horses are 'talking' to each other. 

I woke up on my side in what appeared to be a large field. As my eyes focused I saw multiple black and brown noses. Refocusing I realized that I was surrounded by young horses. One particularly bold one walked up to me and nudged my forehead. I stirred and the colt bolted as if I had snapped at him. The others scattered a short distance leaving me room to stand.

The covey of colts remained standing a short distance away shooting curious glances my way and communicating via body language. I listened in for a moment, finding comprehension difficult without the aid of mind speech and with the added problem of a regional dialect.

(Where you from?) The bold colt asked taking a tentative step toward me.

I wasn't sure how to respond (Somwhere else,) I finally settled on hoping that would be enough.

(Us too… new field, scary,) the colt responded. I took a minute to think about it, factoring in the apparent age of the horses I came to a conclusion. These where weanlings; I was trying to carry on a conversation in a language I barely knew with the equivalent of toddlers.

(Gotta go. You stay here,) I said, (more fun here.)

(We stay,) the colt agreed brightly and ran off starting a race among his companions. The entire herd of weanlings was soon off playing chase. 

I surveyed my surrounding and headed for the closest fence. There were older horses there. I admired the bluish tone of the grass as I went. It rustled around my ankles.

            (Hello,) I called when I was close enough to make their lazy gossip.  One mare looked up from her grazing and snorted at me.  I thought for a long moment trying to remember what that meant.  As I did I realized that for the first time I felt as if I should be going somewhere.  I felt drawn away from the fields and horses and pulled to a new horizon.  The snort clicked just about then, it meant something to the effect of go away in this case.

            I obliged happily.  I picked up a steady canter and headed in a new direction.  In the distance a fence loomed up at me.  I approached it without slowing and leapt effortlessly over the top.  I went three strides before I felt the ground transition from grass to an odd paved surface beneath me.  My hooves, normally bell-like sounded muted.  As if someone was holding the clapper.  I stepped cautiously along, relishing a mental image of myself promenading through the streets with my exaggerated high-stepping gait. 

            Gradually I decided to trust the strange new road and I followed it until I reached a huge gateway.  There were ornate sidepieces, but the gate itself consisted of a single metal bar.  I eyed it up, took into account the odd springy hard footing, then I jumped over it and found myself at a place where the pavement ran on in a near perfect straight line perpendicular to the paved path I had just followed.  I looked around for any carts, people, or wagons.  There weren't any.  

I went to the middle of the road where some one had drawn two perfectly straight yellow lines.  Perplexed I decided it must be for some sort of children's game. Having decided it was a game, and not wanting to miss out I immediately joined in making up my own rules for it.  I figured it must be a matter of balance.   The children had kindly considered us fourleggers in their games by having the second line.  I placed half my hooves on one line and half on the other and set about the tedious job of remaining balanced.

Suddenly I heard a whooshing noise behind me.  A large shiny object was rushing toward me.  It resembled a wagon, but there was nothing pulling it.  I dove for the grass on the side of the road and the wagon zoomed by.  I noticed that there were people inside of it.  Unfortunately they also noticed me.  

The device screeched to a halt a short distance away and the people inside piled out.  Three of them moved toward me slowly, as if they were trying to catch a skittish horse.  The fourth, a small boy, ran off down the path I had originally followed.  I watched him pelt off out of sight before turning to watch my would-be captors.  They had spread out, I assumed to cut off my escape.  Two were on my flanks now and then third was slowly advancing on my head.  I stood calmly, thinking it best not to antagonize the natives.  This was obviously a very different land from Valdemar wherever it was, and it seemed apparent to me that the humans didn't know how special companions are, or even that I was one.

"It has blue eyes dad," the girl on my left interrupted my reverie.  I snorted in offense, of course I had blue eyes!  And the nerve of calling me an it!  I was quite obviously a stallion.

"Hush Janie, I Bob coming back yet?"

"I see him dear he's coming and he's got someone with him," the woman on my right answered.  I looked off in the direction the little boy had gone.  He was returning along with a man who was holding a halter and lead rope, as well as something I vaguely recognized as a twitch.  I shuddered at the thought of that thing on my nose.

"Do you suppose this is one of Farmer Jack's famous racing thoroughbreds?" Janie asked.  I pricked my ears toward her.  This was interesting, at least she recognized a fine animal when she saw one.

"I expect so, that's Farmer Jack's farm and he only keeps thoroughbreds," her father replied.  At least I knew who owned the colts I had spoken with earlier, now if only these people would mention where we were I would know where to go once I found my chosen.

"I didn't know he had a white stallion though," the woman put in absently.

            "I don't," the man who was with Bob said as he approached us, "I've never seen this animal before in my life.

            "Does he belong to one of your neighbors then?"

            "Naw, I would have heard of such a peculiar beast in this area, I'd best bring him up to the barn until we can see about finding his owner," the man advanced with the halter.  I stood patiently while he put it on, dismayed by having the chain on the end of the lead rope looped over my nose.

            The farmer thanked the family, who piled back into their cart and drove off.  Then the farmer led me back the way I had come.  He removed the big bar and led me toward a huge long barn.  I went along reluctantly figuring he would turn me out or something so I could escape and find my chosen.  As we reached the barn I noticed the fully closed in box stalls and pulled against the rope.  Unfortunately this revealed the purpose of the chain to me and I was pulled up short by it pinching my nose.  I struck angrily at the farmer, how dare he so manhandle me, a companion?

            I went up on my hind legs and pulled back against him.  He gently, but firmly pulled me back onto all fours and shepherded me into a stall.  Once I was inside he hastily unhooked the lead rope and shut and bolted the stall.  I snorted at him and then I paced for a minute.  He stood outside my door and admired me.  Surprised, I went to the door and looked through a large window in it to observe him.  For a moment we stared at each other.

            _:Let__ me go and tell me where I am!: _I demanded.

            "Wha?" the man yelped, "Who said that?"

            _:I__ did!  Open this stall now.:_

"What?  Anna, get in here, this stud is acting weird," he called looking as if someone had just told him he was really a fence post.

            A lady came over looking exasperated and looked into my stall, "What's the matter Jack?  He looks fine to me, maybe a bit nervy, but fine.  Where did you get him?"

            "He was out in the road, a family in a car saw him and stopped."

            "Well, with a colt this fine some one will surely come asking after him."

            "My thoughts exactly, and if not he will certainly make a good racer."

            "Can we put him out to see how he goes in the kangaroo pen?" the stable hand asked.  I wasn't sure what she meant by kangaroo pen but I was eager for the opportunity to be let out, that might be the chance I needed for escape.

            "I'm not sure," I could tell the farmer was thinking about how he had heard me earlier, and I cursed my poor luck.  I would have to be more careful about speaking to people around here.

            "He won't be able to jump it, six feet is too tall by far.  If he could jump it we have no need for a crazed jackrabbit anyhow," the hand cajoled.

            "Oh very well," the farmer said with a scowl, "I'll go get the bag whip you take him and meet me there.

            The hand smiled and grabbed a lead rope.  She opened my door a crack and clipped the rope to the halter, which I noted was not leather but some odd cloth-like material.

            "He shouldn't have put a nylon halter on you my boy, such a fine beast needs leather, what if you should need to break it hmm?" the lady seemed to echo my thoughts, though it appeared she was talking more for the sake of producing a soothing sound than to inform me of anything.  I considered the truth of her words.  Apparently I was wearing some sort of unbreakable halter, terrific, that would certainly aid in my escape, I though sarcastically.

            Such thoughts left my mind as we approached the pen.  It wasn't small, but neither was it particularly large.  Perhaps sixteen feet by twenty.  It was the height of the white post and rail fence that astounded me.  Despite the hand's mention of six feet I estimated it to be at least a half a foot higher.  It would be nearly impossible to jump such a fence, kangaroo fence indeed.  My heart sank as she led me inside.  I would have to try to get away after they saw how fast I was.  Maybe playing the slow lame deadbeat would be advantageous….

            The farmer approached with a stick attached to a crackling white thing.  The Stable hand turned me loose and locked me into the enclosure alone.  They both watched me for a minute.  I stared at them standing stock still.  Then the farmer shook the white thing, a bag I assumed, and it rustled and crackled and frightened me half out of my wits.  Nearly crawling out of my skin I leapt for the far corner trotting at full speed by the time I reached it and then I stopped, turned and glared at them.  I snorted my disgust in their general direction and slowly approached them after a moment.  I got most of the way back before they rustled the bag again, but this time I expected it so I wasn't nearly as frightened.  I simply stopped and stared.

            "Clever devil," I heard the farmer mutter.

            "And fast!" the hand added exuberantly, "With that kind of speed…" she let out a low whistle.

            "Alright, bring him in and put him away, I'll go call the police and see if there are any missing horse reports filed."

            "Good, and make sure to tell them we'll keep him here until he's claimed."

            "Of course," the farmer agreed heading back to his house.  The lady came to the fence and I made my way over to her she got hold of my halter and I followed her obediently back to my stall.  I had learned my lesson about the chain well.  Besides, following wasn't so bad.  Once I was in my stall the lady scratched my neck and fed me a candy, following was not bad at all.

            A/N can anyone guess where Caedmon is now?  Hehehe, I'm trying to finish this quickly now cause I've got an entire original series to write as well as two separate novels but this is currently top priority thus I intend to finish it quickly.  I have a snow day today so I am baking cookies and writing and generally goofing around.


	3. Horse Sense

Disclaimer: this is the part of the show where I say I own nothing (which is basically true) if its new I will gladly take credit for it, (unless you don't like it (in which case I blame… ummmm the freshman yeah, blame everything on frosh) ) the familiar stuff probably belongs to Mercedes Lackey.

A/N okay nother chap 2nd of the snow day series… lol, my youth group is having an auction and we have a rabbit fur teddy bear (soooooo soft) and the original Nintendo complete with duck hunt and lightgun…. Anyhow… here y'all go.

            After a week as a part of a racehorse stables I still didn't have any clue where I was, but I had been informed that the farmer was now my official owner.  This was fine with me because I was somewhat of a celebrity among the stable hands.  My life over the past week had been relatively uneventful but had included such diversions as my twice daily feedings, once daily grooming, and being turned out for at least an hour or trained for half that time daily.  Not to mention regular treats from the hands, the farmer's wife and one of his two children. 

            This was exactly the one week anniversary of my arrival here.  I had ample opportunity to figure out exactly where my chosen would be and what he would be like.  Yes I knew that I was looking for a boy now, which suited me, just fine.  All the girl trainees I knew were a pain in the neck, although come to think of it a boy had sent me here… which may or may not have been a good thing I couldn't really be sure at this point…

            I was interrupted from my mental ramblings by the sound of a large vehicle pulling to a stop outside, I had grown accustomed to the farmer's transportation devices and ascertained a great many related terms from listening in on the conversation of the grooms.

            There was a great deal of noise and the a child calling out a goodbye before bursting into the barn and dropping a suitcase. 

            "Anna?  Are you here? Where's the new colt, Joey told me about him on the phone…" the child, who I couldn't see from where my stall was situated, called out.

            "I'm in the tack room Rachel, come on in."

            "Is my family here?"

            "I think they took Joey to the Red Mile, Excalibur has his time trials today, remember?"

            "Oh, I knew I would miss something at camp!"

            "How was camp speaking of it."           

            "Alright I guess, I mean as good as two weeks away from the farm without my friends or my books can be.  So where's the new colt?" she asked eagerly.

            "I'll show you," Anna said hanging up the bridle she had been polishing and leading the girl to my stall.  Anna pointed at me and then left, "I have to go check on Daisy, she's been off her feed for a day now…"

            "Okay," Rachel said and then she looked in at me.  I came to the door to greet her and she stared speechlessly at me for a minute. "wow…" she breathed.  She stared for a moment longer and then let herself into my stall, closing the door behind her.  She stared at my white coat and blue eyes.  I reached my muzzle out toward her.  She extended a hand absently and I lipped at it.  She looked at my silvery hooves, "You can't be…" she breathed.  Then she reached outside and grabbed a lead rope and clipped it onto my halter. 

            I followed her into the aisle way.  She took me two steps, my hooves ringing like bells on the floor, before wheeling around and staring at me dumbstruck, "but you can't be real, you're just some silly idea in a book…"

            I regarded her evenly and then decided that perhaps she needed to be calmed down.

            _:I'm right here,: I assured her, __:And if you think I'm a companion you are right.:_

"You didn't just do that…" the girl said faintly, "you can't be real."

            _:My__ name is Caedmon, I was transported here by a gate.  I am looking for my chosen, or I was before I got caught and put in here.:_

"Caedmon?  You wouldn't by any chance…"

            _:You're__ not my chosen,: I replied gently to the unspoken hope in her last question. Her face fell._

            "I suppose just seeing you is enough.  I'm probably about the only one around here who knows about companions Caedmon.  I can help you out at least."

            _:Do__ you know what lies to the east of here?:_

"Lexington.  We're in Kentucky.  In the United States, which is not even in the same solar system as Velgarth."

            _:Meaning__?:_

"Meaning I don't know if you'll ever be able to get home."

            _:Of__ course I will, we just need to find a mage to build us a gate…:_

The girl shook her head, "Not that simple, there are no mages here.  No such thing as magic…"

            _:I'm__ talking to you aren't I?:I_

"Look I'm just telling you it might be hard."

            _:Granted__, but I can't go anywhere until I find my chosen.:_

"Okay, I can't let you out. But I go to school in Lexington, and my father runs a program here to let city kids ride.  You give me a description and I'll look around for them.  If I find someone who looks likely I'll refer them to the program and while they are here you can check 'em out.  That ought to work until they take you to the red mile for a time trial."

            _:I__ would rather be free to search for myself,: I said doubtfully._

            "It's the best I can do," Rachel said.

            _:Alright__, put me back in my stall and I'll tell you all about him.:_

"A boy then?"

            _:Yes__, and may I suggest that you try using your mind to talk instead of your voice?  If they catch you carrying on a conversation with a horse they'll think you insane.:_

"Good point, but I don't think I can."

            _:Then__ come in and brush me and pretend like you're muttering for the sake of making noise, the grooms all do it.:_

"Alright, I'll go get some brushes." 

            Rachel returned moments later with a box full of brushes and I started to detail my dreams to her.

A/N okay silly chap but oh well there's only so much to do here…. Next chap will be from Rachel's POV.


	4. Rope Challenge

Disclaimer: this is the part of the show where I say I own nothing (which is basically true) if its new I will gladly take credit for it, (unless you don't like it (in which case I blame… ummmm the freshman yeah, blame everything on frosh) ) the familiar stuff probably belongs to Mercedes Lackey.

A/N 3rd snow day chap.  Rachel POV

            I had spent hours in Lexington every day since meeting Caedmon nearly a week ago looking for his precious chosen.  Most of the rest of my time was spent poring over my Mercedes Lackey novels for any snippet of useful information.  I needed some way to send him back once he had his chosen.  The search for whom was going rather poorly so far I had referred five boys to my father's program, of the four who showed up none was the correct on and the fifth, after proving to be too old declined to come.

            I was waiting for Anna to finish with some tack before she could take me to Lexington again.  My cover story was that I was going on shopping expeditions.  This might have been a better cover if I were given to shopping, which I generally wasn't, or if it were nearly Christmas, which it wasn't.  I said there were some great sales at the bookstore and called my friends to meet me there and made up every plausible excuse to get into town.

            I had spent at least three days at the Kentucky horse park, which was not out of character, but Caedmon's dreams had become clearer and revealed that his chosen would not be in a place like a museum.  The search was getting to be plain tedious.

            Just then Anna called me, "Rachel, I'm heading into town now, come on."

            Grabbing up my wallet I ran for the clunky old farm truck and climbed in on the passenger side.  Anna grinned at me and we were off.           

            "That Caedmon colt you're so fond of is going to for his first time-trial by the end of next week," Anna said after a moments travel in silence.

            "What?" I exclaimed turning down the volume on the preset country music station to hear her better.

            "I almost didn't believe it myself," Anna said, "But he's as bright as any horse I've ever seen, your dad thinks he's ready and I have to agree."

            "Wow, that's got to be a new training record or something, Dad never time tries anything it's first year out."

            "I know it, but that colt is like a blessing, he came out of nowhere and he's brilliant!"

            We drove in silence for a bit further.  The buildings of Lexington started to flash by.  Anna pulled into a shopping mall parking lot and stopped by the entrance.

            "There you are, I'll be back to pick you up in two hours, don't be late," Anna cautioned as she threw the car into park to let me out.  I climbed out and then she pulled away.

            I took a deep breath and went inside.  The bustling shoppers made my search all the more difficult and I ended up retreating to a bookstore for half an hour before going to the food court to people watch.  Somehow one of my friends was walked by.

            "Julie?" I asked surprised that we had somehow coincidentally ended up in the same place at the same time.

            "Rachel? I haven't seen you since before that camp… how'd it go?"

            "It was alright," I shrugged, "What have you been up to?"

            "Not much, I've mostly stayed home, except I joined one of those youth clubs."

            "Which kind?" I asked dreading to hear that my best friend had a) joined up with a bunch of druggies, or b) gone all religious on me.

            "Just a generic youth gathering," Julie responded reading my fears, "It's through Gary's church, but they don't try to cram their stuff down your throat, they have an awesome place to hang out.  We go to movies and basically hang out.  Actually I'm here to meet a couple of the other girls for a shopping trip."

            "Oh, I don't want to keep you then."     

            "You're not keeping me, hey, you can come along, if you want to."

            "Really?" I asked, Julie had never led me wrong before and I was eager to see my friend after spending most of the summer away from her.

            "Sure, actually we have a trip to the ropes course planned for tomorrow.  That and a trail ride.  Apparently it's an annual thing through a college over in Wilmore.

            "Really?"

            "Yup, come on, and ask your parents about the ropes course…"

            "That would be great, we got a new horse, maybe I could bring him for the trial ride?"

            "Sure thing," Julie said with a shrug.  I followed her through the mall until we met two girls I vaguely recognized from school, "Rachel, this is Haley and Jenna. Haley and Jenna my friend Rachel.

            "Hey," Jenna said raising a hand in greeting.

            "Hi Rachel," Haley said smiling, "You hanging with us today?"

            I glanced at my watch, "My ride is coming for me in 45 minutes," I said ruefully.

            "Oh, well the girls are all staying at my house tonight, you're welcome to come along, Jody is sick so there's an extra opening, I bet you could even come to the ropes course with us tomorrow," Jenna offered.

            "I have to ask my parents…" I hedged.

            "No problem," Haley said reaching into her purse, "here, use my phone to call."

            "Okay," I said taking the phone and dialing the house.

            My mom picked up, "Hello?"

            "Hey, Mum, I met Julie at the mall and she and some of her other friends are having a sleep over, can I go?"

            "Do we know the other girls?"

            "Um, well no, but Julie's going…Gary hangs out with them too…"

            "Gary?"

            "My friend?  Remember, you liked him…"  
            "I'll talk to your father, call me back in fifteen minutes."

            "Kay, thanks Mum, bye," I hung up and handed the phone back to Haley.

            "So?" Julie asked.

            "I have to call back after she talks to Dad."

            "Okay, great, in the meantime who's up for some shopping?"

            There was general consent.

            "How about FYE first?" Jenna suggested.

            "Sure, Mercy Me has a new cd out…" Haley agreed.

            I had never heard of the band but FYE was one of the few stores I enjoyed visiting so I went jovially along.

            As it turned out Mother agreed to let me go if I promised to call for a ride should anything out of sorts pop up.  I readily agreed and asked her about bringing Caedmon to the ropes course to show him off.  I got a tentative yes.  Unfortunately, my family had no way of reaching Anna in the farm truck so I still had to meet her and then prove, through a call on Haley's phone that I was indeed supposed to stay with them.  The entire routine had to be performed again when Jenna's father came to pick us up.

            Finally everything was sorted out and we were at Jenna's house.  Gary lived nearby and he came over for an hour before dinner.  Frankly it was a great afternoon of idleness.  I caught up on all the news from my friends and really got to know Jenna and Haley.  Wonder of wonders I actually forgot about Caedmon's plight, which had been weighing heavily on my mind since I learned of it.

            The next morning we met brought Gary to the rope course with us and piled out of Jenna's dad's van to mingle with the other kids from the group.  Julie introduced me to everyone and Haley and Jenna explained why I was there to their advisor who gave me a bunch of paperwork for my parents to sign before I could participate.

            It was starting to look like they wouldn't be there when I saw the familiar farm truck and trailer swing off the driveway and pull up by the youth bus that had brought most of the others out here.

            My dad got out and talked to the director, he took my paperwork and I joined the others who were being instructed on the use of the course.  My dad came up behind me and said he was going to leave Caedmon up at the school's barn and that he would be back later to pick us both up.  He also left me a strict warning not to let Caedmon get hurt.  I agreed and then joined the others with the ropes.

            A/N okay there it is I think that this story is going to be much shorter that than the last two….


	5. Isaac the Insane

Disclaimer: this is the part of the show where I say I own nothing (which is basically true) if its new I will gladly take credit for it, (unless you don't like it (in which case I blame… ummmm the freshman yeah, blame everything on frosh) ) the familiar stuff probably belongs to Mercedes Lackey.

A/N okay the fourth chap of the snow day, And this my friends is from Caedmon's POV

            I did not enjoy the sensation of being bumped around in the back of the trailer, as they called it, in the least.  It was small, dark and all around the opposite of my favored mode of travel, although it did grant that it was fast and easy.

            We stopped for a prolonged period of time and then continued up the bumpy path.  Again we stopped but this time Rachel's father led me off of the trailer and handed me over to a new groom.  He left and I followed the groom into a barn where he led me to a ring and tied me to wait. 

            I wanted to spend the wait pitying myself.  I would have thrown myself a glorious pity party but I was yanked from my wallowing by a sudden sensation that my chosen was nearby.  I contemplated breaking free and chasing after the boy, but I figured that if he was this close Rachel would be better able to bring him to me.

            _:Rachel__?: I asked._

            _:Huh?: Rachel replied, clearly startled nearly out of her wits, _:I'm in the middle of the course, you nearly scared me right off of it though…what's up?:__

_            :I think he's here.:_

_            :Your chosen?:_

_            :Yes are you guys coming up here?:_

_            :Yeah, we're going on a trail ride,  if you are going to chose him now I would wait until you can get him away from a crowd.  I doubt they would understand.:_

_            :Okay, sure.:_

That settled I jumped to concentrating on memorizing every minute detail I had about my chosen.  Before I knew it the group was there.  Rachel came over to me.

            _:I__ told you that you could mind speak.:  I pointed out as she brushed me._

            "Don't count on it," she muttered under her breath.

            I was silent while she tacked me up.  Pretty soon the entire group was ready to go and I fell into pace with them.  Rachel was on my back, her friends had all done the appropriate oohing and ahhing over what a fine horse she had, I of course had preened for their praise and now I was busily maneuvering among the other horses to find the one who bore my chosen. 

            We were well onto the trail by the time I saw the boy on an ill-tempered pinto.

            _:Who__ is that,:  I asked Rachel showing her a mental picture of the horse._

            _:Him__?  That's Isaac, _Gary___ invited him, he's bad news Caedmon.:_

_            :That's him though… Isaac,:_ it seemed like the sweetest name I had ever heard.  I followed directly behind the pinto, as close as I dared without risking being kicked.

            The trail ride lasted nearly an hour before we stopped at a picnic spot.  One of the youth group vans was there with food for everyone.  The horses were all tied to a picketed and I stood by them, but had Rachel leave me loose.  She did so reluctantly and joined the others with the food.

            I waited most of the meal for Isaac to go off by himself.  My patience was finally repaid when he wandered by and sat on a hillock out of sight of most of the others.  I swooped in to talk to him.

            _:Hello__, Isaac, my name is Caedmon and I chose you.:_

Isaac turned to look at where the voice came from he seemed disappointed to see me, _:You're__ a horse, how can you talk to me?  I bet I'm imagining this…:_

_            :I am not a horse, I am a companion,: _I sent him the sort of condensed definition that was only possible in mind speech.

            _:Look__ I know I'm crazy, my counselor says so; now why don't you dumb old voices leave me alone.  You know like everyone else?:_

_            :I'll never leave you alone Isaac, I really am talking to you.  You aren't crazy.:_

_            :That's not what they say at home.:_

_            :Really, what do they say?:_

_            :That they wish my parents had never sent me there, I live in an orphanage.  The kids at school don't like me either.  Even if you don't believe me, they know I'm insane.  I hear voices, sane people don't do that.:_

_            :Come with me then Isaac, what is there here for you?  If you are crazy then they will find you off in the woods with a horse, if you aren't I could help you.:_

He looked at me uncertainly, I stopped right by him.  He stood up and touched my neck.

            _:I__ don't know, __Gary__ has been nice to me.  Things might be better with a friend…:_

_            :I'll take care of you Isaac, come with __me._:__

Isaac didn't say anything but he got on my back and let me have my head.  In a flash I was off.  No one even seemed to notice until we were nearly out of ear-shot and then everyone yelled that Isaac, ever the bad news kid, was stealing me.  Anger welled up in me at that but I focused on running, there was no way they would catch us, now I just had to try to make a gate home.

            While running the task would be nearly impossible.

A/N this would be a cliffhanger if I weren't about the write the next chap.


	6. Homecoming

Disclaimer: this is the part of the show where I say I own nothing (which is basically true) if its new I will gladly take credit for it, (unless you don't like it (in which case I blame… ummmm the freshman yeah, blame everything on frosh) ) the familiar stuff probably belongs to Mercedes Lackey.

A/N okay 5th snowday chap, I know these aren't exactly worthy of being in a novel, but I suppose that's why I'm writing fanfics on other people's stuff instead of having others write fics about mine….

            After running head long for quite a distance across open fields we had gone crashing into the woods to ward off pursuit now we were resting in a clearing and Isaac was raving about how stupid he had been to listen to a horse.

            "I can't believe this… they were right, I really am crazy," he raved.

            _:You__ aren't crazy,: I rebuked, hoping he would calm down so I could concentrate on building a gate._

            "Stop doing that, okay?  Where are you from anyway … you showed me that thing about heralds, but I've never heard of them…"

            _:Valdemar__,: I replied shortly, sending an impression of Velgarth along with it._

            He mulled the image over and I started to form the gate.  I concentrated on one of the inner doorways of the chapel in the middle of the grove, it was unlikely that anybody would be there.

            The gate fought my control but I finally got it stabilized.

            Isaac stood staring dumbfounded at the opening in thin air.  He went over to it and stared blankly between it and me.

            "How'd you?  Oh, never mind, this is insane…" I sprang forward pushing him through the gate ahead of me, _:Goodbye Rachel, and thank you for the help,:  I called out to her as I went through, I  caught a vague sensation of her reciprocating the goodbye before I allowed the gate to close._

            I stumbled out of the chapel with Isaac, _:Get_ on my back, not far now until someone explains all this to you, poor boy.:__

Isaac obeyed meekly and I staggered into the companion stable.  I even managed to stand until a groom plucked him from my back and another was sent for the dean of the heraldic college.

            "Caedmon", the groom exclaimed as a collapsed at his feet, "We thought you dead."

            I sighed and lay there knowing my chosen would be tended to by the able heralds of the collegium.

            "Is he okay?" Isaac asked.

            "He'll be fine, Caedmon is a fine companion."

            "You mean horse," I heard Isaac ask on the point of unconsciousness.

            "No, he's a companion, boy, where have you been not to know a companion when you see one?  Let alone get yourself chosen?"

            "But…"

            "The dean will explain when he gets here, don't you worry about a thing."

            When Isaac didn't offer an argument I let myself slip the rest of the way into sleep.

            Some time later I woke up in a stall with Isaac waiting by my head.

            "They told me all about this place, and heralds and everything.  They say I'm not crazy."

            _:So__ they set you straight?:_

"Yes, you might say that."

            _:Good__.:_

"I have some friends too."

            _:Really__?:_

            "Yeah there are these twin heralds about my age, Melly and Jedric.  They're very kind."

            _:My__ cousin's herald is their older brother.  They'll be loyal to the end.  I'm glad you make such good friends so quickly.:_

"Quickly?  It's been over two weeks since we got here."

            _:Oh__.  I suppose you have been to all your classes then?:_

"Yes, I like them well enough, but the best part of it is that no one here thinks I'm crazy."

            _:Because__ you aren't.:_

"That didn't keep anyone from saying I was, except Gary, he was always nice."

            _:Good__, I'm glad Rachel's got a friend like him.  You don't by any chance have anything for me?:_

"Oh, you mean like a carrot of something?" He asked pulling one out and dangling it in front of me, "cause if it's a carrot you want I might be able to scrounge on up," with that he took a bite of it and then stared at me merriment dancing in his eyes.

            _:Yes__, a carrot would suit me quite nicely.:_

"Okay, here," he fed me the carrot and then produced another.

            _:I__ knew I chose you for a reason.: I said with feeling._

            "I'm glad you think so Caedmon.  I'm truly glad."

A/N okay there now they are back on the cool planet that I don't own and Isaac is no longer tragically misunderstood.


	7. Happily Ever After and other dumb cliche

Disclaimer: this is the part of the show where I say I own nothing (which is basically true) if its new I will gladly take credit for it, (unless you don't like it (in which case I blame… ummmm the freshman yeah, blame everything on frosh) ) the familiar stuff probably belongs to Mercedes Lackey.

A/N okay Isaac is done with school, he finished in record time because he had been in school on earth since kindergarten,  (duh) so now he and Caedmon are just finishing up their first circuit, in fact they are on their way back to Haven.  Caedmon POV

            I trudged along beside Jedric's companion.  Isaac looked absolutely lovely in his pristine whites and I couldn't have been prouder of him.  His intelligence was as legendary as his poor weapons skills were infamous.  My favorite thing about having a herald though was his friendship. 

            _:Ask__ him about Melly,:  I prompted as I had throughout the year and a half circuit.  I didn't really expect him to after he had denied my constant attempts at matchmaking throughout the rest of the trip._

            "Um, Jedric, do you think your sister likes me?" he asked.  I wasn't sure who was more shocked, me or Jed.

            "Melly?  You want to know whether Melly likes you?" with that he burst into laughter.  Isaac's face fell and anger welled up in me, how dare Jedric laugh at my Isaac?

            "Oh, I'm sorry Isaac, it isn't funny," Jed gasped through gales of laughter, "It's just that I was talking to her last night and she asked me about you…" 

            "Really?" Isaac asked perking up.  My anger dissipated.  This was much better.

            "Yes, really she is meeting us by the gate okay?"

            "Great, let's see how fast these old bone bags can go then," Isaac urged.  Jedric chuckled and gave his companion it's head together we raced for home.

            At the gate Melly and her companion were waiting for us.  She glanced nervously at us and then smiled as she fell into step with us.

            "Hi Isaac," she said grinning broadly.

            "Hi Melly," Isaac replied.  I tried to imagine which on had the goofier looking expression.

            "It's nice to see you too Melly," Jed teased.

            "Oh hi Jed," Melly replied shaking her head as if to clear it.

            "I'll let you two make your way back in private, in the mean time I'll give our report."

            "Okay," Isaac agreed.  He would have done so just as easily had Jedric offered to relieve him of his right hand.

            _:Well__, ask her,: I prompted._

            _:Not__ yet!: he said startled by my comment._

            _:Yes__ yet, you whined throughout your entire internship about not asking her before we left, now ask.:_

_            :Are you sure, I mean what if she says no?:_

_            :Look at her… you think she could say no to you?:_

_            :…:_

_            :Do it or I'll make a scene, wouldn't you look fine if your companion dropped you on you regal white bottom in the middle of the street?:_

_            :Traitor!: _He shot back at me.

            "Um, Melly, there's something I've wanted to ask you…"

            "Yes?"

            "Melly, um… would you marry me?"

            "Me?  You really mean it Isaac?  For real?"

            "Yes, if you'll have me."

            "Of course Isaac."

            Somehow they managed to hug each other, no small feet while trying to remain a horse, although it was made slightly easier by the fact that they were riding companions not horses.

            I was quite satisfied with myself and when we arrived back at the stable I didn't even mind being neglected in favor of wedding arrangement, which was to say Isaac called a groom to pamper me instead of doing it himself.

            The wedding was beautiful and we all lived happily ever after until we died!

A/N I know that ending sucks,  (meaning the last crappy sentence.  But I have a severe inability to end stories and I know the marrying thing is getting old, but at least it adds closure and finality which I always like… now that this extremely short third installment of my trilogy is complete I will work on the five or six stories that I actually intend to publish so if any of you guys ever see the my super cool super secret penname (which I am not telling you so that you can't steal it… :-P) you will know that I actually pulled it off…. Yeah right anyhow please please please review!!!! The End!!!! 


End file.
